Feeling(s)
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: "… pernahkah kau merasa begitu hancur, sehingga akhirnya kau tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi?"


**Haaai~ apa kabar? Pada baik semuanya? Aduhduhduh kangen sama sama FVI!~ KANGEEEN! *pelukin satusatu* #plok. Oke maafkan kealayan tadi. Kalian semua ada yang kangen saya juga gak? #ENGGAAAAKKK #PLAK. Okedeh, gapapa kalo gaada yang kangen. Aku udah biasa kok, Mas gak dianggep #naon. **

**Fic ini pendek banget anyway. Ficlet yang cuma 500 kata, jadi bisa dibilang fic "nanggung" gitulho. Soalnya fic ini "latian" nulis fic lagi akibat udah berabad-abad ga nulis fic hehe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Feeling(s)**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

WARNING!

Typo(s), pendek (banget), dan sebuah pemanasan buat nulis fic lagi lol.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau masih mencintainya?"

Jemariku merapat pada gelas berembun karena dinginnya suhu _cocacola_ dingin dengan batu es di dalamnya. Perlahan-lahan, rasa dingin itu menjalar ke pori-pori kulitku—memaksaku untuk merasakan kebekuan yang sama dengan batu es yang perlahan menciut seiring ia menerima hantaran panas dari tanganku. Aku menghela napas panjang—aku bahkan tidak menatap lawan bicaraku, karena seluruh perhatianku tertumpu pada gelas yang baru kuminum seperempatnya itu.

"Apakah kau menyesal?"

Kali ini aku memandang lawan bicaraku. Sosok perempuan berambut cokelat sebahu, berwajah cantik namun gaya berpakaiannya jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia bukanlah perempuan femnin, malahan sebaliknya. Meiko Sakine adalah sahabatku sejak SMA, dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya bukanlah hal yang aneh bagiku. Mata cokelatnya menatapku lekat-lekat, seolah ingin menelanjangi seluruh perasaan dan pikiranku.

"Antara ya," aku tersenyum getir, "dan tidak," jawabku akhirnya, setengah mengawang.

Dia memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bicaralah yang jelas, Miku Hatsune. Aku tidak suka bicaramu yang tidak jelas."

Aku tertawa. "Sungguh, inilah kenyataannya."

Meiko memerhatikanku. Menunggu.

Lalu aku pun mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok pemuda biru pencinta es krim yang baru-baru ini berpisah denganku. Si Bodoh yang hobinya menertawakan dan meledekku jika ada kesempatan. Pemuda yang membekaskan anomali yang mendalam pada dasar hatiku. Sangat aneh aku bisa jatuh cinta, pacaran, kemudian putus dengannya.

Sangat aneh juga ketika aku merasa hampa.

"Yah," aku membasahi kerongkonganku dengan meneguk _cocacola_ku yang tiba-tiba terasa menusuk, dan tersenyum pada gelasku. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyesal atau tidak… tapi dia memberiku banyak—sangat banyak hal.

Dia membuatku sadar… bahwa sesungguhnya aku memiliki perasaan-perasaan yang kukira tidak aku miliki..."

Aku terdiam sesaat, lalu melanjutkan dengan suara yang semakin mengawang. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku bisa merasa cemburu dengan teman sekelasnya yang cantik itu.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku bisa merasa tersentuh oleh hal-hal kecil—kau tahu, saat aku marah besar padanya dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, dia memberiku kejutan berupa mawar dan cokelat kesukaanku sembari membujukku di depan rumahku. Aku tahu itu sangat memalukan karena banyak orang di sana, dan si Bodoh itu malah terus-terusan menatapku seperti anak anjing yang hilang. Dia memang bodoh kan?

Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku bisa merasa begitu diinginkan ketika dia memelukku, dan tidak melepaskanku sewaktu aku menangis karena hal-hal sepele.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku bisa merasa sangat istimewa ketika dia melihatku bangun tidur dan berkata "kau cantik" padahal rambutku berantakan, ketiakku masih asam, dan kotoran mataku masih terlihat jelas…"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian air mataku menggunung di pelupuk mata. "Aku juga tidak tahu ternyata aku bisa merasa hancur hanya dengan menatap punggungnya.

Aku tidak tahu aku bisa merasa begitu tidak adil ketika aku berpikir bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi kupeluk, tidak bisa lagi kucium, atau aku jahili kapan pun aku mau…

Aku baru tahu… selamat tinggal darinya terasa seperti semua selamat tinggal yang pernah kualami dijadikan satu.

Aku merasa aku kehilangan segalanya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah hal ini membuatku menyesal atau tidak…," setetes air mataku jatuh, kutatap Meiko yang berwajah khawatir dengan sebuah senyuman.

"… nee, Meiko, katakan padaku," bisikku parau, berusaha menghalau segala rasa yang membuncah dalam dadaku.

"… pernahkah kau merasa begitu hancur, sehingga akhirnya kau tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Aku_ tidak suka perpisahan. **

_Terlebih jika berpisah dengan__**mu**__._

_Bahkan ketika hal itu terjadi karena aku mati, __**aku tetap tidak menyukainya.**_

**End.**

**Apa ini galau banget haha #plak.**

**Review? ;)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
